1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing organosilicon compound, and more particularly to a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound useful as a raw material for the production of fluorine-containing polysiloxanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that polysiloxanes having fluorine atoms in the molecule are useful as a material for rubber materials excellent in solvent resistance and chemical resistance and are also useful as a material that can be used, for example, for releasing agents and water repellent and oil repellent agents.